une nouvelle vie pour Lily Luna Potter
by lyluna
Summary: Lily s'est faite enlever quand elle avait une semaine, comment réagira t-elle quand elle se retrouvera face à sa famille? Quelle aventure vivra t-elle avec sa famille et ses amis?
1. attaque au collège

Chapitre 1 :

Lilou était une jeune fille de 11 ans aux yeux vert émeraude et aux cheveux bruns en jais. Certain jour, ils étaient impossibles de les laisser détachés car ils étaient incoiffables et ça Lilou se demandée de qui elle les héritait car personnes de sa famille les avait comme ça. Lilou adorait lire des livres et regarder des films qui parlent de magie. Elle rêvait d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tous s'était ses amis, il y avait Jules son frère de cœur, Marine sa meilleur amie, Killian, Jérémie, Julien et Chloé. Elle avait rencontré Julien et Chloé au début d'année à sa rentrée en 6ème. Jules, Marine, Killian et Jérémie eux étaient déjà avec elle en primaire, mais à l'époque il y avait aussi Paul. Il était son meilleur ami et celui qu'elle aimait en secret, elle ne lui avait jamais dit par peur de la réponse ou que cela brise leur amitié si cela se passait mal. Paul était parti en pension à la rentrée et il manquait énormément à Lilou, Jules, Killian, Marine et Jérémie. Ils habitaient tous à Barbery en Basse-Normandie sauf Julien et Chloé qui habitaient à Gouvix.

Aujourd'hui, les amis étaient en mathématique, on était le dernier jour avant les vacances. Ils bavardaient comme d'habitude dans ce cour-là, des avions en papiers traversaient la classe, bref c'était le bazar car le professeur n'avait aucune autorité. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit violement sur deux personnes avec des masques et Mr Legrain le principal du collège. Mr Legrain avait l'air mal au point et les personnes masquaient tendaient un bâton chacun sur lui. Toute la classe se tut ne comprenant rien puis un des hommes masqués pris la parole.

« Qui est Lily Potter, demanda-t-il et seul le silence lui répondit.

-Tu es bêtes, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas les Potter qui l'on élevés, dit le deuxième homme. »

Lilou se demandait de quoi les hommes parlaient, elle regardât Jules et Marine mais apparemment, ils n'avaient pas plus compris qu'elle.

« Ah oui c'est vrai alors qui est Lily ? demanda le premier homme, mais le silence lui répondit encore une fois.

-Puisque personne ne veut se dénoncer alors on va utiliser les grands moyens. Déclara le second. »

Il attrapa Jules le jeta par terre sans ménagements sous des cris et des hoquets de surprises de la part des élèves. L'homme pointa son bâton vers Jules puis dit « _endoloris » _et Jules se mit à hurler de douleur et à se tortiller par terre. Lilou était horrifiée, elle voyait son frère de cœur se tordre de douleur, ni tenant plus, elle se leva et se jeta sur l'homme qui par surprise arrêta le sort. Le premier intrus l'attrapa alors et la regarda, il croisa ses yeux vert.

« C'est elle, dit-il à son camarade qui s'était relevé.

-Très bien alors on l'emmène, répondit celui-ci »

Lilou comprenant ce qu'ils voulaient faire mordit l'homme qui la tenait et s'enfui en courant dans le couloir avec les deux hommes a ses trousse. elle descendit un escalier puis couru dans l'escalier en zigzagant légèrement pour éviter les sorts que les hommes lui lançaient. Tout à coup elle dérapa et tomba devant la salle d'anglais dont la porte était toujours ouverte. Les kidnappeurs arrivèrent à son niveau en fulminant de s'être fait mordre par une gamine.

« Elle mérite une correction celle- là, dit l'un

-Au que oui, répondit l'autre, je m'en charge.

-Ok, vas-y

\- ENDOLORIS »

Lilou eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait plein de coup de couteau partout sur son corps, elle se retînt de crier mais ne put retenir ses larmes.

« C'est qu'elle est forte la gamine, dit le lanceur du sort

\- QUE FAITES-VOUS, LAISSEZ LA TRANQUILLE, hurla le professeur d'anglais qui était sorti pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tais-toi femme, laisse nous faire ce qu'on a à faire. Fais le plus fort Avery.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, ENDOLORIS, cria Avery avec plus d'entrain cette fois. »

Lilou de put retenir le hurlement cette fois-ci. Alertés par les hurlements de Lilou, les porte du couloir s'ouvrir et les personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'entrebâillement se figèrent d'horreur. Lilou ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là à hurlait, ça pouvait être des heures comme des secondes, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que c'était trop long .Puis il y eut cinq CRAC sonores et la douleur s'arrêta enfin. Elle entendit des personnes parler ou crier, elle ne savait pas et ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'agenouillait près d'elle, c'était Jules soutenu par Marine. Ils lui dirent des paroles mais elle ne les compris pas. Ce n'était pas grave pour elle, ce qui comptait c'était de les avoir près d'elle. Puis une lumière accrocha son regard, c'était les deux personnes encagoulés qui se battaient contre cinq personnes avec elles aussi des bâtons qui elle venait de comprendre était des baguettes comme elle avait déjà vu dans les films. Les personnes qui se battaient contre les deux fous, n'avait pas de cagoule, leurs visage étaient à découvert. Un homme avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, les cheveux noirs en jais, des lunettes rondes sur le nez lança un sort rouge en direction de l'homme qui l'avait torturé et qui s'était rapproché discrètement d'elle mais il l'esquiva et se fut Jules qui se le prit en pleine poitrine. Lilou vit avec effroi le corps de son ami s'écroulait sur le sol, elle ne put s'empêchait de ressenti de la colère envers le lanceur de ce sort. Marine s'était directement agenouillait auprès du jeune homme pour prendre son pouls, elle leva le pouce pour dire à Lilou qu'il allait bien. Et celle-ci en fut soulagé, elle n'aurait pas supportée de le perdre. Lilou reporta son attention sur le combat, un de ses assaillant était à terre ligotait par des cordes invisibles et l'autre était en très mauvaise posture. Une minute après, le dernier assaillant était à terre avec son coéquipier. L'homme aux cheveux en jais s'approche d'elle et une femme à la peau mat alla réveiller Jules. Puis l'homme brun adressa la parole à Lilou qui cette fois si comprit le sens.

« Ca va Lily ?

-Je me suis déjà senti mieux, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix faible.

-Pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle Lily, intervint Marine qui s'était rapproché.

-C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle non, dit l'homme à la cicatrice

-Non, je… »

Lilou n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase et elle s'évanouie.


	2. première journée chez les Potter

**Chapitre 2**

Lilou se réveilla doucement, c'est muscle étaient endolori. Elle était dans son lit dans sa chambre, elle avait fait un cauchemar, mais c'était fini. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux qui s'habituèrent petit à petit à l'obscurité, elle remarqua alors qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, cette chambre-là était bien plus grande que la sienne, les meubles n'étaient pas disposaient au même endroit et maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention le lit dans lequel elle était, était plus grand que le sien, le sien était un lit simple et celui-là un double. Elle essaya de se redresser mais elle poussa un faible cri quand la douleur se fit croissante pour finalement retomber sur le matelas. Elle commença à paniquer, que faisait-elle là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aller faire ? Elle avait mal partout, qu'est ce qui allait lui arriver ? Que lui voulait-on ?

Elle se posait tellement de questions qu'elle n'entendit pas ni ne vit quelqu'un se déplacer dans la pièce. La personne en question ouvrit les volets d'un coup de baguette et s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille. Il l'a détailla, son corps était tendu et la peur se reflétait sur son visage bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher. Ses cheveux était comme les sien, brun en jais bien que contrairement a lui, ils avaient des reflets roux. Elle avait les trait mélangé de sa mère et lui et ses yeux était comme les sien, vert émeraude mais en plus intense, on aurait pu croire qu'elle lisait au plus profond de vous. Il s'approcha de Lilou, lui expliqua qu'elle avait dormi un jour et que c'était le matin, il essaya de la rassurer mais en vain, on voyait dans ses yeux, de la douleur, du dégout, de la méfiance et de la colère. Ca faisait mal à l'adulte de voir tous cela dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Pdv de Lilou :

L'homme qui était en face de moi essayait de me rassurer, cet homme je l'ai reconnu au bout d'une minute, c'est l'homme qui a lancé un sort à Jules, je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès mais comme même, il a fait mal à mon frère de cœur, peut-être pas autant que l'homme qui lui a lançait le endoloris mais comme même. La méfiance montait en moi bien qu'une partie de moi me disait de lui faire confiance, qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, pour moi c'est un inconnu et on m'a appris à me méfier des inconnus. Ils peuvent être dangereux, ils essayent de te faire prendre confiance en eux puis ils te font du mal. Alors voilà, cet homme est un inconnu pour moi, je ne lui fais pas confiance, peu importe ce que me dicte mon cœur en ce moment. Et puis quand tu revois l'éclair rouge qui frappe ton frère de cœur, ça n'aide pas. Puis j'ai peur, peur de ce qui va suivre, peur de ne jamais revoir mais amis. Je vois l'homme qui me détaille, ça me rend mal à l'aise, pas que j'étais à l'aise avant mais là c'est encore pire. Je n'ai jamais aimée être observé bien que je le sois assez souvent car avec mes amis, on fait souvent des blagues aux autres et entre nous.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre tout à coup sûr une jeune femme rousse dont les cheveux tombent jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux sont marron, les trait de son visage son doux. Cette femme m'inspire confiance bien que ce soit une inconnue elle aussi. Le monsieur se lève et va embrasser la femme sur la bouche, franchement je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit mais bon. Je le vois chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la femme qui se retourne vers moi et s'approche. L'homme lui quitte la pièce à mon plus grand soulagement.

La femme et maintenant assise sur le lit à côté de moi et me caresse le visage en me chantant une berceuse que je ne connais pas mais qui me rappel pourtant quelque chose. Je me laisse faire, ça m'apaise, ça me fait du bien. La voix de la femme m'emporte, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu mais ce n'est pas possible. Je commence à m'endormir puis la porte s'ouvre et la chanson s'arrête ce qui me réveille un peu. L'homme de tout à l'heure entre dans la pièce avec des flacons qu'il donne à la femme.

Je vois le flacon s'approcher de ma bouche, je ferme donc ma bouche qui était entre ouverte et sert les dents, ce qui me valut un sourire amusé de l'homme. Il me prend la tête et la soulève pour m'aider à boire mais qui est totalement inutile car je ne la boirais pas. Je ne peux pas protester car si j'ouvre la bouche ils arriveraient à me la faire boire et je ne peux pas bouger à cause de mes muscles endoloris. L'homme essaya de me faire ouvrir la bouche doucement mais je tiens bon. Il soupire, il fait signe a sa femme de poser le flacon, ce qu'elle fait. Il essaie de me faire parler pour que j'ouvre la bouche mais je comprends ce qu'il veut faire et je ne réponds pas. Il soupire, oui, il ne faut pas jouer à ça avec moi, je suis habituée, quand on veut me faire manger de l'herbe pour se venger, il faut fermer la bouche car sinon tu manges l'herbe et ce n'est pas bon. Contre toute attente, au lieu d'abandonner, il se met à me chatouiller le cou, il a trouvé mon point faible, je suis extrêmement chatouilleuse. Je me mets a rigoler d'abord la bouche fermé car je sais ce qu'il veut faire puis je ne tiens pas longtemps, je me mais à ouvrir la bouche car c'est comme même compliqué de rigoler la bouche fermée et comme je l'avais deviné, il met son doigt entre mes dents pour la laisser entre-ouverte pour me faire boire la potion. Je lui jette un regard noir et lui mord son doigt mais il tient bon, je vois bien qu'il a mal mais il le laisse comme-même. La dame me verse la potion dans la bouche puis ils m'obligent à l'avaler en me fermant la bouche jusqu'à ce que je l'avale, ce que je fis à cause du manque d'air.

La potion avait très mauvais gout mais bizarrement les douleurs commencent à arrêter, je lance un regard interrogateur aux adultes qui m'expliquent que c'était une potion antidouleurs. La dame me donne une deuxième potion que j'avale cette fois ci sans rechigner ca je sais que dans tous les cas ils gagneront. Cette potion ci n'avait pas mauvais gout, après l'avoir pris, mes paupières deviennent lourdes, je sens le sommeil venir à moi et je m'endors.

Je me réveille toujours dans la même chambre mais cette fois ci, il y a personne, la pièce est vide. Je me redresse, je ne sens aucune douleur donc je me lève. Je fais quelque pas, c'est un peu compliqué au début puis je m'habitue aux petites douleurs que j'ai encore aux jambes. Je sors de la chambre et me retrouve dans un couloir, il y avait deux escaliers, un qui montait et un qui descendait. Dans ce couloir, il y avait six pièces avec celle dans laquelle j'étais. Je descends l'escalier et je me retrouve dans un deuxième couloir, celui-ci avait huit pièces. J'avance dans ce couloir pour prendre l'autre escalier qui descend, je passe à côté une porte entrouverte, je sens quelque chose m'agripper le poignet, je sursaute et tombe par terre car mes jambe sont encore fragile. Je lève la tête et vois un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, ordonné et aux yeux vert émeraude comme moi qui devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que moi.

« Ça va ? me demande-t-il

-euh…oui ça va, qui es-tu ?me renseignai-je

-Je m'appelle Albus Potter mais tout le monde m'appelle Al sauf mes ennemies bien sûr. M'informa-t-il

-Ah d'accord, je m'appelle Lilou Frissot, me présentai-je

-Ah bon, tu es française ? demanda-t-il surprit

-Oui, mais je parle l'anglais couramment car j'ai des grands-parents en Angleterre. Lui expliquai-je

-Ok, tu veux visiter ?proposa-t-il

-Pourquoi pas.

-Ok, viens »

Il m'aida à me relever puis me fit visiter la maison ou plutôt l'immense manoir Potter. Il y avait le sous-sol qui était vide, le rez-de chaussé avec la cuisine, le salon, le bureau de Mr Potter, une immense bibliothèque et le hall d'entrée. Le premier étage avec les chambres des enfants et deux salles de bain, le deuxième étage avec les chambres des adultes et une autre salle de bain. Et enfin il y avait le grenier avec des vieux meubles (canapé, armoire, miroir, table basse…). La visite terminée, nous allâmes dans la cuisine pour boire du thé, je lui appris à jouer au petit bac. Je gagnai les deux première partie car j'avais plus d'expérience que lui bien que ce fut assez difficile car c'était la première fois que je le faisais en anglais, je l'avais toujours fait en français. Albus gagna la troisième partie quand il se fut habitué au jeu. Nous sommes en train de faire la quatrième partie avec la lettre B, j'avais trouvé : Ben, Butterfly, Bangladesh, Banana, Been. Il me manque le métier, la marque et la célébrité. Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée claque puis quelqu'un entre, c'était un gars aux cheveux brun en jais aux yeux marron, il devait avoir deux ans de plus que moi.

« Salut James, je te présente Lilou Frissot, présenta Albus, Lilou je te présente James mon idiot de grand frère.

-hé sale gosse, c'est toi l'idiot, se défendit James, salut Lilou, n'écoute pas Al, il dit n'importe quoi.

-Bonjour, entre frère, on se trouve toujours idiot comme moi, je trouve ma sœur idiote mais c'est ça l'amour entre frères et sœurs, rigolai-je

-Le truc c'est que James n'a rien dans le cerveau a par faire des blagues, expliqua James

-Et c'est déjà bien, je préfère être comme je suis plutôt que n'avoir aucun sens de l'humour comme toi, répliqua l'ainé

-Pff, j'aurais peut-être plus le sens de l'humour si ce n'était pas toujours moi la victime des blagues

-Tu aimes bien faire des blagues James, m'intéressai-je

-Oui, j'adore ça, surtout sur Al et Victoire.

\- C'est qui Victoire

-C'est notre cousine, expliqua Albus

-Dans notre école, avec mes amis on n'arrête pas de faire des blagues et tout le monde évite de nous mettre en colère car sinon on fait nos blagues sur eux, expliquai-je, la dernière fois, une fille nous a énervé en faisant sa pimbêche et le lendemain elle s'est pris un seau d'eau sur la tête et personne n'a pu prouver que c'était nous bien qu'ils le savaient.

-Toi aussi tu aimes bien faire des farces, s'exclama James

-Tu veux dire que j'adore ça, oui, répondis-je

-Au secours !cria Albus ce qui eut pour effets de faire rigoler les deux autres. »

Nous continuons de parler pendant une heure puis la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux adultes qui étaient avec moi le matin. Ils sourirent quand ils nous virent tous les trois. Mme Potter commença à préparer le repas pour ce soir puis Mr Potter alla dans son bureau en demandant à James de venir car il devait lui parler. Albus et moi sommes montés dans la chambre d'Albus pour continuer de parler. James nous rejoignit quinze minutes plus tard. Albus et moi lui apprîmes a joué au petit bac puis nous y jouâmes, nous nous amusâmes beaucoup, James était très fort comme pour mettre des bêtises, à la fin nous mettons beaucoup de bêtises même Albus ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs quelque commentaire de la part de James comme qu'il pouvait avoir un sens de l'humour quand il voulait. Vers 19H30, Mr Potter vînt nous chercher pour passer à table. Le repas se passa bien, à la fin, on aida à débarrasser la table puis nous retournâmes dans la chambre d'Albus pour cette fois jouer aux cartes explosives après m'avoir expliqué les règles du jeu. Je m'avérai être bonnes à ce jeu-là avec James. Vers 21H ce fut Mme Potter qui vînt nous voir pour me demander de la suivre. Je la suivi donc jusqu'au salon où nous attendait Mr Potter assit sur le canapé.

« Viens Lilou, assis toi, nous devons te révéler certaine chose, tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es ici, dit Mr Potter »

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil tandis que Mme Potter s'asseyait à côté de son mari sur le canapé.

« Il est vrai que je me pose beaucoup de question, d'abord sur ce qui c'était passé au collège et ensuit pourquoi je me réveille ici et non à l'hôpital ou chez moi, expliquai-je

-Et bien nous allons t'expliquer, pour ça il faut aller 12 ans dans la passé le 31 décembre 2006, Ce jour-là Ginny (il désigna Mme Potter) mis au monde notre troisième enfant, une petite fille que nous appelâmes Lily Luna Potter. Une semaine après la naissance de Lily, des mangemorts s'introduirent dans le manoir par la fenêtre de la chambre du bébé, le bruit nous alerta et quand on arriva dans la chambre de Lily, les mangemorts étaient en train de s'enfuir par la fenêtre avec la petite, nous arrivâmes a attrapé cinq mangemorts mais le sixième était parti avec le bébé sans que l'on puisse les rattraper. Je transplanai directement au quartier général des aurors avec les mangemorts que j'enfermai dans des cachots, puis prévins le capitaine des aurors qui envoya directement plusieurs troupes d'aurors pour la chercher mais en vain, un an passa sans que l'on te retrouve, puis deux, trois, quatre, on la chercher toujours, il y avait toujours des personnes pour la chercher. Vers ses six, sept ans, on espérait la retrouver grâce à sa magie instinctive mais elle n'en fit jamais, a ses onze ans, elle n'alla pas dans une école de magie. On désespérait de plus en plus, puis on repéra de la magie noire dans un collège moldu, on transplana là-bas directement, et on vit deux mangemorts en train de torturer une collégienne, en regardant de plus près, je vis que la collégienne avait les cheveux brun en jais et des yeux vert émeraude, je la reconnut tout de suite, c'était Lily, les mangemorts l'avait retrouvé et torturé. En colère je me battis donc contre celui qui l'avait torturé et tu connais la suite. Quand tu t'évanouies, je t'emmenai au manoir et Ginny a soigné ce qu'elle pouvait tant que tu étais inconsciente. J'attendis dans la chambre que tu te réveilles puis le soir Ginny me relaya pour la nuit puis vers sept heures je repris la place puis tu t'es réveillé et tu connais la suite.

\- D…d…donc je suis Lily Luna Potter ?

-Oui c'est ce que nous pensons mais pour être sure, demain nous irons faire un examen de génétique, m'informa Ginny

-D'accord

-As-tu des questions maintenant Lily, lui demanda son père

-Oui, comment se fait-il que l'on ne m'ai jamais dit que je m'étais faite adoptée ? Demandai-je

\- Je ne sais pas, il va falloir que l'on cherche, on ira chez ta famille adoptive pour voir si on peut avoir des informations. expliqua mon nouveau père

-Une autre question ma puce ? demanda ma nouvelle mère

-euh…non, je ne crois pas

-D'accord, tu peux y aller si tu veux mais avant… commença mon nouveau père »

Il se leva du canapé, se dirigea vers moi puis me pris dans ses bras et me fit un gros câlin puis me chuchota « je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé ma puce ». Ma mère sortie de la pièce pour revenir deux minutes plus tard avec une fiole remplie de potion.

« Il faut que tu la boive le matin et le soir pendant quatre jours, sinon tu vas avoir des douleurs, m'explique-t-elle »

Je hoche la tête puis prend la fiole qu'elle tend pour boire la potion puis lui rendit la fiole. Elle me fit un bisou puis me dit bonne nuit puis elle partit se coucher. Mon père m'emmena dire bonne nuit à Albus et James pour aller me coucher ensuite. J'étais toujours dans les bras de papa quand on entra dans la chambre d'Albus où les garçons étaient toujours. James me fis un sourire moqueur auquel je répondis très maturément, c'est-à-dire en lui tirant la langue. Albus lui sauta de son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres puis me fit un gros câlin et James me fit lui aussi un câlin mais aussi un gros bisou sur la joue. Je leur fis deux bisous chacun pour dire bonne nuit puis repartis avec papa dans ma chambre. Il me coucha puis me fit un bisou. Je tombai vit dans les bras de Morphée, au vu de tous les évènements derniers.


	3. La magie

**Chapitre 3 :**

Pdv de Lily :

Je me réveille vers 9H en repensant à la journée d'hier, je me lève et descend dans la cuisine, ma mère et James sont déjà levés, je m'assoie à la table avec eux, ma mère me donne des toasts et une tasse de thé.

« Tu as passé un bonne nuit ? Me demanda ma mère

-Oui, Papa et Albus dorment encore ?

-Albus dort encore, c'est une marmotte et papa et au travail, il est parti il y a une demi-heure, me répondit James

-On ira passer l'examen ce soir vers dix-huit heure, c'est l'heure à laquelle Harry finit le travail, il nous rejoindra là-bas, m'informa Ginny

-D'accord, vous allez venir Albus et toi, demandai-je à James

-Moi je viens et je pense que Albus aussi, me répondit-il »

Albus rentre dans la pièce, dit bonjour à tout le monde puis se sert du bacon.

«Oui, je vous accompagne, dit-il

-Ah oui, et aussi Lily, nous allons faire un test pour savoir si tu es une sorcière comme tu n'as jamais de magie, nous trouvons ça bizarre, informa maman

-Tu pense que j'en suis une, demandai-je

-Je le pense que oui mais qu'il y a un problème, c'est possible, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé après ton enlèvement, répondit-t-elle

-Est-ce que vous pourrez me montrer des tours de magie ?

-James et moi ne pouvons pas en faire en dehors de l'école avant nos dix-sept ans, dit Albus

-Je te montrerai des trucs si tu veux, accepta maman

-Merci, la remerciai-je

-regarde… »

Elle transforma un verre en rat puis le rat en verre, elle fit volait une chaise… La magie est belle, je la sens qui entoure maman et les objets sur lesquelles elle fait de la magie, la magie entoure aussi mes frère et papa, je sais ce que s'est, avant je trouvais ça bizarre mais maintenant je comprends ce que s'est, c'est merveilleux, indescriptible, une sorte de chaleur bien que je ne le sente pas, je l'imagine.

La journée passa vite, Albus m'appris à jouer aux échecs version sorcier bien que je sois vraiment nul à ce jeu-là, avec James et Albus, nous refîmes plusieurs parties de batailles explosives. James et Albus firent une course de balais, ça me donna envie de monter sur un balais mais je ne peux pas encore en faire car je ne peux pas encore faire de magie. A dix-huit heures, nous allâmes en poudre cheminette à Sainte-Mangouste, je peux déjà dire que voyager par poudre de cheminette n'est pas confortable et en plus, j'ai atterris sur les fesses (ça fait mal). Papa nous rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, et nous allâmes dans la salle d'attente pour les examens de génétique après avoir demandé le lieu à une médicomage. Plusieurs personnes nous regardèrent avec curiosité, d'autre avec excitation, bref on attirant le regard pour je ne sais quelle raison. Un médicomage nous appela et nous entrâmes dans la salle d'examen. C'était une pièce de taille moyenne avec un lit d'hôpital et quelque machine. Le médicomage fit apparaitre quatre chaises pour mon père, ma mère et mes frères et il me demanda de me mettre en culotte, ce qui était très gênant car j'étais devant mon père et mes frères bien que je n'ai presque pas encore de formes. Je le fis comme même devant mes frères moqueurs puis je m'allongeai sur le lit. Le médicomage lança plusieurs sorts sur différente partie de mon corps puis il se dirigea vers les machines pendant que je me rhabiller. Je m'assis sur les genoux de mon père en attendant les résultats. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le médicomage nous annonça ce qu'on attendait tous, j'étais bien Lily Luna Potter fille d'Harry Potter et Ginny Potter née Weasley.

Ensuite nous allâmes faire le test de magie, un autre médicomage me pris en charge, il me lança lui aussi quelque sort puis me fit une prise sang. Il m'emmena ensuite toute seule ans une autre salle et essaya de faire réagir ma magie. On sentait tous les deux qu'elle essayait de faire quelque chose mais que c'était comme si quelque chose la bloquait. Il lança ensuite un autre sort qui le fit fronçait les sourcils de mécontentement. Je rejoignis ma famille puis le médicomage fit le bilan.

« C'est une sorcière, elle a l'air même d'être une puissante sorcière mais quelqu'un lui a lançait un sort de magie noir quand elle était bébé qui a bloqué sa magie toute autour de son cœur C'est ce qui fait qu'il lui est impossible d'en faire, il faut que quelqu'un la débloque pour qu'elle puisse l'utiliser, expliqua-t-il

-Qui peut lui débloquer, demanda papa en colère.

-La personne qui lui a jeté le sort ou quelqu'un de puissant, répondit le médicomage

-Harry serait-il capable de le faire, s'enquit maman

-Je pense effectivement que vous pouvez le faire Mr Potter, vous êtes puissant, êtes-vous prêt à le faire ? demanda le médicomage, c'est très fatigant pour vous deux.

-Comment faut-il faire ?

-Il faut entrer en contact avec sa magie et l'aider à se battre contre celle qui la bloque.

-Je veux bien le faire si Lily veut bien que je le fasse.

-Je veux bien papa, si tu peux le faire alors oui, acceptai-je

-Quand le feront-ils, demanda maman

-Je propose demain, proposa le médicomage, il faut que vous reposiez Mr Potter, venez demain après-midi vers quatorze heure.

-D'accord, je prendrai quelque jour de congé, accepta papa

-Très bien alors à demain »

Nous rentrâmes à la maison, papa alla au quartier général des aurors pour prendre des jours de congés. Je continuai à jouer avec Albus et James, ils me parlèrent de la famille, j'appris que j'avais beaucoup de cousins et de cousines. Le soir, papa et maman m'expliquèrent la célébrité de papa et donc pourquoi tout le monde nous regardaient.

Le soir, papa et moi allons-nous coucher assez tôt car demain, la journée aller être fatigante. Le lendemain, la journée fut tranquille, je lut le livre « l'histoire de Poudlard » qui était dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, James s'est d'ailleurs moquer de moi pour ça. Papa évitait d'utiliser sa magie pour la préserver pour l'après-midi. James et Albus faisaient encore des courses sur leurs balais, ils faisaient aussi quelque duel d'attrapeur. Maman, elle s'occupait de la maison avec Trotty notre elfe de maison car nos grands-parents venaient ce soir. Je suis un peu nerveuse, je ne les ai jamais vu, ça fait bizarre, je penser connaitre mes grands-parents mais non, ce n'était pas les bon.

Quatorze heure arriva et nous allâmes à l'hôpital, le médicomage qui m'avait fait passer le test nous accueillit et nous emmena dans une chambre, je me déshabillai et m'allongeai dans le lit, mon père se mit torse nu pour être plus à l'aise et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, le médicomage nous avait dit ce qu'il fallait faire, papa positionna ses main là où se trouvait mon cœur, je sentis une sorte de chaleur aller dans mon corps.

Je quittai tout à coup le lit pour me retrouver dans le noir puis en avançant, je découvris une sorte de prairie avec une rivière au milieu, une rivière de pouvoir couleur or avec des reflets argenté, c'était magnifique, seul le noir maléfique qui entourait la prairie gâchait le spectacle. Je sentis une présence à mes côtés, je me retourne et voit l'image de mon père. Il était entourait d'une aura doré, je comprends alors que je suis à l'endroit où se trouve mon pouvoir et le noir qui nous entoure et ce qui bloque ma magie. Je m'approche alors de la rivière instinctivement puis touche ma magie avec mes la rivière commence alors à briller, une chaleur réconfortante me traverse, une lumière s'élève alors de la rivière et commence alors à se battre contre le noir pour pouvoir remplir chaque espace de mon corps pour que je puisse l'utiliser. L'aura papa s'élève alors elle aussi pour aider à battre le noir, la lumière se met alors à être vraiment puissante, le noir commence à disparaitre peu à peu pour finalement disparaitre complétement. Je sens une chaleur m'envahir, je sens ma magie dans chaque partie de mon corps. Je m'évanouie alors de fatigue et de ce changement.

Je me réveille et je vois du blanc partout, ma vue et flou. Je sens quelqu'un me caresser, je tourne la tête voit une personne rousse, ma vue s'améliore peu à peu et je reconnais maman, un peu plus loin, il y a James et Albus mais je ne vois pas papa.

« Il est où papa, demandai-je à maman

-Il va bien, il est avec le médicomage, il est juste un peu fatigué mais ça va, on va rentrer à la maison, vous ferez une sieste et ça ira, expliqua maman

-Apparemment vous avez réussi, dit James

-Je sais je l'ai senti

-Tu as senti quoi, s'enquit Albus

-J'ai senti une chaleur réconfortante

-En tout cas, c'est sur tu es puissante, ton aura est or avec des reflets argenté, c'est encore plus puissant que moi, m'informa mon père en entrant dans la pièce accompagné du médicomage

-Quand l'aura est or avec argent, ça veut dire que le sorcier est puissant ? M'étonnai-je

-Oui, tu as le même aura que Merlin, peut-être un peu moins puissant mais pas beaucoup, me révéla papa »

Tout le monde était bouche bée, moi, j'ai vu mon aura mais je ne savais pas ce que ça veut dire. Je ne me serai jamais doutée que j'avais presque le même aura que Merlin, j'étais impressionnée par moi-même, jamais je ne me serai doutais que j'étais aussi puissante, j'ai déjà lu de livre racontant les exploits de Merlin et j'ai l'impression que c'est impossible pour moi de faire pareil.

On rentra à la maison une demi-heure après mon réveil, on m'avait administrai des potions pour que je récupère mes forces. Mon père et moi allâmes faire une sieste et nous nous réveillâmes une heure plus tard. Il est dix-huit heure et il nous reste une demi-heure avant que nos grands-parents arrivent, nous allâmes nous préparer, maman m'avait acheté des vêtements, je mis donc une robe rouge. En attendant l'arrivée des grands-parents, James, Albus et moi faisions une partie d'échec, James et moi contre Albus mais malheureusement se fut Albus qui gagna, il était beaucoup plus fort que nous. Apparemment, d'après James, seul Hugo, un de nos cousins, arrive à le battre. Finalement, nous étions en train de faire une partie de bataille explosive quand ils arrivèrent, la dame rousse qui s'appelle Molly m'a fait un énorme câlin à m'en casser les côtes, c'est d'ailleurs James qui m'a sauvait en lui disant « Tu sais mamie, on vient juste de la retrouver alors ne la casse pas » ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête de la part de notre grand-mère qui m'avait lâché. La soirée se passa bien, mes grands-parents me posèrent plein de questions et ils furent tout aussi bouche bée que l'on l'avait été avant quand papa leur raconta l'histoire de ma magie qui avait était bloqué et que mon aura était presque comme celle de Merlin. A la fin de soirée, tout le monde parti se coucher, nos grands-parents s'installèrent dans la chambre en face de celle des parents.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai à cause de James qui me chatouillait, je lui jetai mon oreiller à la tête. S'en suivi une bataille d'oreiller et donc plein de plume qui vole. Ensuite nous allâmes réveiller Albus de la même manière que celle dont James m'avais réveillé et là aussi il y eu une bataille d'oreiller James et moi contre Albus. Après nous descendîmes en bas pour déjeuner, les adultes étaient déjà là et quand ils nous virent plein de plumes, papa les fit disparaitre et maman monta là-haut pour réparer les oreillers. Après le petit déjeuner, je parti lire des livres, dans le monde moldu, j'adorais lire et là c'est encore pire, je dévore les livres de magie. L'après-midi, James et Albus m'apprirent à voler ou plutôt à m'améliorer car dès que je suis monté sur le balais, j'arrivais à diriger mon balais ou je voulais facilement, ils me montrèrent la descente en piqué et la remonter en chandelle que je reproduis avec facilité. J'adore voler, j'oublie tous mes problèmes. Après nous fîmes des courses sauf que l'on arrivait tous en même temps dons il n'y avait pas de gagnant.

Papa était parti remplir mes dossiers au ministère et m'inscrire à Poudlard, je serai répartie à la rentrée. En début de soirée, un homme roux arriva de la cheminée, James me dit que c'était oncle Ron.

« Bonjour tout le monde, Harry, nous avons interrogé les parents adoptifs de Lily et nous avons découvert qu'ils avaient subies le sortilège d'amnésie. En interrogeant Avery, nous avons appris qu'ils avaient voulu reprendre Lily à ses sept ans pour la faire devenir une mangemort mais que quand ils ont transplané, les Frissot avaient déménagé et ils ont retrouvé sa trace que jeudi dernier et l'ont attaqué vendredi, dit le rouquin

-Ok, Lily, tu sais maintenant pourquoi ils ne t'avaient pas dit que tu t'étais fait adoptée, me dit-il »

Je hochai la tête, c'est comme même un choque de savoir que mes parents adoptifs avaient subi le sortilège d'amnésie.

« Au fait Ron, tu peux venir manger demain soir avec Hermione et les enfants, on a déjà invité le reste de la famille, il ne restait plus que vous, on veut fêtait le retour de Lily dans la famille.

-Oui, bien sûr, Rose et Hugo vont être content, ils sont pressés de te rencontrer, dit-il à mon adresse.

-Super, tu vas pouvoir dire à Hugo que Lily va à Poudlard à la rentrée, on va faire les achats sur le chemin de traverse demain, l'informa papa

-Tu vas voir c'est super Poudlard Lily, et on s'ennuie jamais surtout avec les blagues de James, Fred, Louis et Shannon je suppose, s'exclama mon oncle

-Ça à l'air bien, James et Albus m'en ont parlé, l'informai-je

-Bon je vais y aller, Hermione m'attend »

Après le départ d'Oncle Ron, on parla encore, James me proposa de faire des blagues avec Fred, Louis, Shannon et lui, ce que j'acceptai avec plaisir au plus grand damne de maman. Albus, lui me demanda alors de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas la victime des blagues. En fin de soirée, avant d'aller me coucher, je fini de lire le livre que j'avais commencé le matin, puis je me rendis dans la chambre d'Albus pour lui proposer de réveiller James le lendemain à huit heure et demi par un grand seau d'eau et des chatouilles, ce qu'il accepta tout de suite.


	4. vacances et répartition

Salut à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre !

Ce chapitre ce fera tout au long du point de vue de Lily.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Albus vint me réveiller à huit heures et demi pour faire la blague à James. Je partie chercher un seau que je remplie d'eau froide pendant qu'Albus faisait des réserves d'oreillers pour la bataille de polochon qui allait s'en suivre. Nous entrâmes doucement dans la chambre de James, celui-ci dormait encore profondément sans se douter de ce qui allait lui arriver. Albus pris le seau d'eau pendant que je me dirigeais vers le lit de James. Je relevai la couette du bout du lit et je me mis à chatouiller les pieds de mon grand-frère pendant qu'Albus lui jetait l'eau à la figure. James se réveilla en sursaut et en criant pour se mettre à rire sous mes chatouilles. Quand il nous vit, James sauta de son lit, prit ses deux oreillers et nous les jeta à la figure. Albus et moi comme nous avions tout prévu, prîmes les oreillers qu'Albus a récoltés pour les jeter sur James. Ce fut bien sûr James qui perdit et Albus et moi qui gagnâmes.

\- Je me vengerai, bouda James

\- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, lui répondis-je

\- Mais c'est une envie ma chère

\- A mince alors, Lily il va falloir que l'on soit sur nos garde

\- Non, tu crois ?

\- Oui, sure et certain

\- Il vaut effectivement mieux que vous soyez sur vos gardes, dit James avec un sourire machiavélique

\- AU SECOUR ! Criai-je

\- IL VA NOUS MANGER ! Renchérit Albus en criant lui aussi

Sur ce, on partit en courant et toujours en criant vers les cuisine, poursuivit de James toujours trempé. Quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce, les adultes présents, c'est-à-dire papa, maman et mamie (papy devait toujours dormir) nous regardèrent bizarrement et éclatèrent de rire en voyant James dégoulinant d'eau. Comme chaque matin, maman nettoya nos dégâts, fit disparaitre l'eau, reconstruit les oreillers et sécha James. Papy entra dans la pièce et dit « Je me suis fait réveiller par des cris » en nous regardant. Albus, James et moi prîmes un regard innocent et commençâmes à manger notre petit déjeuner.

L'après-midi, nous allâmes par poudre de cheminette au chemin de traverse pour m'acheter les affaires dont j'aurai besoin.

\- On commence par quoi, demanda James

\- On commence par prendre de l'argent à Gringotts d'abord, nous informa papa

Nous dirigeâmes vers Gringotts. Je regardai partout, le chemin de traverse était superbe, il y avait des magasins de chaudrons, de balais, de livres… Nous entrâmes dans la banque, un immense hall en marbre s'offrait devant nous. On se dirigea vers le comptoir au fond de la salle, papa demanda à aller au coffre de la famille Potter. Papa et moi suivîmes un gobelin dans wagonnet pendant que maman James et Albus nous attendait. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le coffre de la famille. Papa ouvrit le coffre avec une petite clé en or, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser voir des montagnes d'or. Papa un prit une poignée qu'il mit dans une bourse en cuir, qui me donna. Nous retrouvâmes les autres à la sortie de la banque, maman partit acheter les livres pendant que nous nous dirigeâmes chez Ollivander pour acheter ma baguette.

\- Bonjour miss Potter, je me demandais si je vous verrais, alors on va prendre des mesures, de quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ? demanda Mr Ollivander

\- Bonjour, je suis droitière, répondis-je

Il mesura mon bras, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit mon tour de tête.

-Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, miss Potter. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux phénix ou deux dragons exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

L'homme alla chercher des boites disposées sur des étagères.

-Essayai celle-ci miss, bois d'ébène et ventricule de cœur de dragon, 29 centimètre.

Je pris la baguette et fit un geste avec la baguette et Mr Ollivander la lui arracha aussitôt.

-Non, pas celle-là, essayai plutôt celle-ci, bois de sapin et crin de licorne, 27 centimètre.

Je l'essayai mais à peine avais-je levé la baguette que le monsieur me l'arracha encore une fois des mains. J'essayai comme ça au moins vingt baguettes.

-Une cliente extrêmement difficile, on va essayai avec des baguettes plus rare, on va bien trouver une baguette qui va vous convenir.

Il alla chercher dix autres baguettes de la réserve.

-Essayez celle-ci, bois de sapin et plume de phénix 25 centimètre, a appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle.

Je l'essayai devant les regards stupéfait de ma famille quand on leur avait dit à qui avait appartenu la baguette. J'avais à peine touché la baguette, qu'elle ce projeta sur un mur. J'essayai les baguettes de chaque fondateurs puis celle de Merlin et enfin une autre qui avait était faite elle aussi à l'époque des fondateurs mais qui n'avait jamais trouvé de propriétaire. A peine la touchai-je que je senti une chaleur m'enveloppée puis des étincelle or et argent jaillir de la baguette.

-Etrange, cette baguette vous convient parfaitement.

\- Qu'est ce qui est étrange monsieur, demanda Albus

\- Cette baguette ne peut convenir qu'à un puissant sorcier Mr Potter, seul Merlin aurait pu l'avoir. Cette baguette est en bois de chêne avec un crin de licorne, une plume de phénix de glace et une plume de phénix de feu, 28 centimètre. Comme vous le voyez, c'est une très étrange composition, peu de baguette ont plusieurs substances à l'intérieur. La plume de phénix de glace et extrêmement rare, celle-ci a était donné volontairement par le phénix qui la possédait.

\- Mais ça fait des siècles que l'on n'a pu vu de phénix de glace, je crois qu'ils se cachent et qu'il n'y en a plus beaucoup, expliqua papa

Nous sortîmes du magasin stupéfiés et excités, maman nous rejoint avec les livres, le chaudron et les ingrédients de potion. Nous allâmes ensuite chez madame Guipure pour les uniformes de Poudlard et une robe de soirée. On ressortit du magasin avec les capes et les uniformes de Poudlard et d'une robe de soirée orange. Nous allâmes ensuite au magasin de farce et attrape d'oncle George. Des étagères remplies de bonbon farceur, de crèmes canari, de baguettes farceuses. Je rencontrai mon oncle et Fred mon cousin qui aidait son père. Fred était content d'avoir une nouvelle farceuse dans la famille et était d'accord pour que je fasse des blagues avec eux à Poudlard. Avant de rentrer à la maison, nous allâmes prendre une glace chez un glacier. On expliqua à maman ce qui s'était passé chez Ollivander, elle en resta toute aussi stupéfaite que nous voir pire avec la bouche qui pendait.

\- Attention maman, tu vas manger des mouches, se moqua James

\- Tu peux me montrer ta baguette ma puce, me demanda-t-elle

\- Bien sûr

Je lui montrai ma baguette qu'elle examina intéressait, une spirale était gravée dessus d'un bout à l'autre de ma baguette. Des minuscules diamants bleus étaient collés un peu partout dessus.

Après avoir fini nos glaces, nous rentrâmes à la maison où nous retrouvâmes nos grands-parents qui nous demandèrent comment ça c'était passé. Maman et papa leur racontèrent puis ils se mirent à se préparer pour ce soir, la fête pour célébrer mon retour. James, Albus et moi nous refîmes des parties de batailles explosives puis nous allâmes voler dans le jardin, cette fois-ci, on se fit des passes avec un ballon puis nous fîmes des figures aériennes. C'est comme ça que nous trouvèrent oncle Ron, tante Hermione, Rose, Hugo, oncle Bill, tante Fleure, Victoire, Dominique et Louis qui étaient arrivés en même temps. On descendit, nous dîmes bonjour et partîmes nous changer. Je rencontrai toute ma famille, j'appris les maisons de chacun de mais cousin et cousine :

Victoire : 5ème année de Serdaigle

Roxanne : 5ème année de Gryffondor

Dominique : 4ème année de Serpentard

Molly : 4ème année de Poufsouffle

Louis : 3ème année de Gryffondor

Fred : 3ème année de Gryffondor

James (mon frère) : 3ème année de Gryffondor

Lucy : 3ème année de Serdaigle

Rose : 2ème année de Gryffondor

Albus : 2ème année de Gryffondor

Hugo : 1ère année de Gryffondor

Je rencontrai aussi Teddy, le filleul de mon père, il est apparemment le professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. J'aime bien tous mes cousin et cousine à par Dominique mais pas beaucoup de monde semble l'apprécié. Je m'entendis super bien avec Hugo qui lui aussi était farceur. On prépara tous les deux avec James, Fred et Louis des blagues pour la rentrée. Ca promettait de ne pas être une année tranquille pour les professeurs. Tout le monde dormi à la maison, je partageai ma chambre avec Rose et Lucy, Albus avec Hugo, James avec Louis et Fred. Victoire pris une chambre avec Roxanne, Dominique avec Molly et Teddy pris la dernière chambre de notre étage. Les adultes dormaient à l'étage au-dessus. Quand les adultes furent endormis, on se rejoignit dans la chambre de James pour continuer à parler.

Le lendemain, les adultes repartirent avec Dominique, Roxanne et Molly pendant que le reste rester avec nous. Albus et Hugo firent des échecs pendant qu'avec les autres on faisaient des parties de batailles explosives. J'appris qu'avec Rose et victoire, on partageait la même passion pour les livres. Elles m'apprirent plusieurs choses sur les cours et me donnèrent des conseils pour avec chaque profs. Nous passâmes la semaine tous ensembles à nous amuser, lire… Noël arriva rapidement, la famille se réunit encore. Le 25 décembre, nous ouvrîmes les cadeaux, je reçu des livres, des friandises, des objets venant du magasin farces et attrapes d'oncle George, une chouette blanche avec des plumes grises que j'appelai « Hélie » et le nouveau balais le « Tonnerre de Zeus ». James reçut lui aussi le nouveau balais, des friandises et des objets venant du magasin de farce et attrape d'oncle George mais il ne reçut pas de livre car tout la monde sait qu'il n'aime pas ça. Il reçut par contre un balai miniature qui volait partout dans la pièce et un violon. Albus reçu un nouveau échiquier, des livres, un agenda magique comme il voulait, des friandises et le nouveau balai. Ensuite, avec tous les cousins, nous décidâmes d'aménager le grenier en une sorte de salon pour nous. Après deux jours à aménager et à nettoyer car on voulait le faire nous même sans les elfes de maisons, nous pûmes nous installer. Le lendemain, tout le monde parti excepté Rose et Hugo qui restaient tout le reste des vacances. Nous nous amusâmes beaucoup, la famille revint le 31 décembre pour mon anniversaire où j'eus un piano, maman savait que j'adorais en faire. Je jouai plusieurs morceaux puis on installa le piano dans une pièce vide au rez de chaussé.

Puis finalement, le jour d'aller à Poudlard arriva, je partis avec mes frères et mes cousins dans le Poudlard expresse. Tout le monde me regardait avec curiosité, Hugo me présenta à ses amies, il y avait Noé, Rémi, Maël, Cléo et Lucie. Je m'entendis tout de suite bien avec eux, Cléo, Lucie et Rémi étaient des nés-moldus, Cléo avait elle aussi passait son enfance en France, elle est venu en Angleterre quand elle avait huit ans, elle parlait donc français et anglais. On était en train de faire un bataille explosive, Rémi, Hugo, Lucie et Noé avaient les sourcils un peu noir à force que les carte leur explose à la figure. La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup laissant voir James.

\- Vous pouvez venir Lily et Hugo ?

\- Oui, attendant, on finit la partie

\- Oui, allez-y, vous me rejoigniez après, je suis dans le compartiment au fond du train.

\- Ok

Il ferma la porte et repartit dans son compartiment. Je fini la partie avec le bout des sourcils grillé, c'était Maël qui avait gagné, puis je sorti du compartiment pour aller voir mon frère avec Hugo. En chemin, nous croisâmes des Serpentards de deuxième et première années.

\- T'es Lily Potter toi, dit un blond pâle en me désignant du doigt

\- Lâche-nous Malefoy, dit Hugo

\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé Weasmoche

\- Oui c'est moi Lily Potter, pourquoi t'as un problème et on ne t'a pas appris que c'était mal poli de pointer du doigt.

Un gars costaud se posta devant Malefoy.

\- Oh, tu as besoin d'un garde du corps Malefoy, tu es…demandai-je au gars devant Malefoy

\- C'est Vincent Goyle en 2ème année et moi je suis Scorpius Malefoy, m'informa le blond pâle

\- Je pense qu'il sait parler tu sais

\- Ici, personne nous tiens tête idiote.

\- J'adore les surnoms qu'il me donne, dis-je à Hugo qui rigola à ma remarque puis je continuai aux Serpentards, maintenant dégagez, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Le gars costaud redressa ses manches puis s'apprêta à me taper, ne voulant pas me faire taper dessus, je le poussa lui et Malefoy et passa. James et ses amis qui nous avaient vus nous félicitèrent puis James me présenta Shannon Finnigan. On lui expliqua les blagues qu'on avait prévu, elle fut d'accord avec chacune de nos blagues et nous aida à les améliorer. Shannon était super sympa, intelligente, blagueuse et courageuse ce qui est normal pour une Gryffondor. Le train siffla et Hugo et moi retournâmes dans notre compartiment pour nous changer. Nous allâmes au château en barque, le château était immense et magnifique. En arrivant, le professeur Londubat me pris à part pour attendre que les autres élèves soit installer pour me répartir ensuite.

-Bonjour Lily, je suppose que tes frères ton expliqué comment tu allais être répartie.

-Oui monsieur

-Et pendant que l'on n'est que tous les deux, est-ce que ton père ta dit que j'étais ton parrain ?

-Oui, il me la dit la première semaine

Je lui souris

-D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas, la répartition va bien se passer

Il me sourit lui aussi puis nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards convergèrent vers nous, puis il y eu plein de chuchotement. Le professeur Londubat posa le tabouret sur l'estrade et le professeur McGonagall (la directrice) se leva et réclama le silence.

\- Nous allons faire une répartition un peu en retard car miss Potter a été retrouvé le dernier jour de cour un France. Nous l'accueillons donc aujourd'hui.

\- Potter Lily, appela le professeur Londubat comme si il y avait plusieurs élèves à répartir.

Je m'assis sur le tabouret et mis le chapeau sur ma tête.

-_Une autre Potter, _dit une voix à mon oreille,_ Je vois du courage, de la ruse, de l'intelligence et de la loyauté, ça va être difficile de te répartir. Alors voyons, Poufsouffle ne t'aiderait pas, Serpentard et trop froid pour toi. Il reste Serdaigle et Gryffondor._

Dix minutes passèrent dans la Grande Salle mais le Choixpeau ne dit toujours rien

-On à faim, tu peux te dépêcher le chapeau horrible, lança un gars de Serpentard, ça se trouve que Potter est une cracmolle

\- 50 points de moins pour Serpentard, dit la directrice, et une heure de colle.

-** Pour votre information jeune homme, cette jeune fille et loin d'être une cracmolle et si j'ai du mal à la répartir c'est parce qu'elle correspond à toute les maisons,** intervint le Choixpeau,_ le courage dépasse tout chez toi donc tu iras à _**GRYFFONDOR. **

La table des rouges et ors éclata en applaudissement et je m'assis à côté de Cléo.

Des reviews s'il vous plait!


End file.
